


On The Floor

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [88]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Face-Sitting, In that not everything goes flawlessly, Oops this is late, Piotr's got some hidden depths teehee, Sex gets weird sometimes oops, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somewhat realistic smut tho, Woman on Top, all the russian is from google translate so there's that, oh well have some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: The follow up to Cabin Fever; you and Piotr have sex next to the fireplace.That's it. That's all there is. That's the whole fic. You're welcome.(Direct accompaniment to Cabin Fever.)[All warnings in the tags. This is part of a weekly October series that will ramp up in smutiness as each week passes.]
Relationships: Piotr Rasputin/Reader
Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079544
Kudos: 39





	On The Floor

It starts with you on your back; you’re pinned between Piotr and the rug in front of the couch. Warmth from the fire and from your husband’s bulky, brawny body washes over you, making you feel loved. Safe.

It’s exquisite. For all that Piotr worries about crushing you or making it hard for you to breath, you love having him on top of you. The weight him, feeling his body pressed so closely against yours, wrapping your legs around his hips while he thrusts into you—

Piotr rolls, adjusting the two of you so you’re on top of him, straddling his hips. “There. I do not want to crush you.”

You groan. “Baby—”

“We are on floor, _myshka_. Is different.”

You roll your eyes, smiling all the same. “I’m starting to think that you just don’t like having me underneath you.”

Piotr smirks and points at you. “Not true. Although…” His massive hands slide up your thighs. He grips your hips, then gently rolls his hips up against yours. “There is something about this I like, seeing you on top of me.”

Heat rushes through your body at the lower, huskier timbre of his voice. You swallow reflexively, lips parting. “Yeah?”

“ _Da_. I can… see every part of you.” He lifts a hand, raising it to cup your face. He smiles at you, expression tender. “Your face. _Krasivaya_.” He lowers his hand, letting it run down your neck and over your body. His expression shifts to something hungrier. “Your body. Your breasts.” He slides his hands down the contours of your waist, eyeing you appreciatively, before letting them settle at your hips again. “How you look sitting on my cock.”

You’re already panting, and all he’s done is _talk_ to you. “If you wanted me to ride you, y’know, all you had to do was ask.”

Piotr grins cheekily. “ _Spravedlivo_. Will you ride me?”

“Into the fucking sunset. Get your damn shirt off.”

He laughs –then groans when you press your lips against his. His hands slide under your shirt, shucking it off you. He sits up so you can do the same for him, then reaches behind you and undoes the clasp of your bra.

You slide the straps down your arms and toss the damn garment halfway across the room.

Piotr chuckles. “Impatient.”

“ _Yes_. You just had to take five thousand years to wrap up your lecture—”

“And then you attacked me, prolonging things!”

“Hush.” You place your index finger against his lips –which makes his sky-blue eyes glint, prompting arousal and warmth to surge through your veins in response. “I’m the one airing a grievance here, buster.”

“My sincerest apologies, _myshka._ ” He smirks against your finger, then gently kisses the pad of it. He takes your hand in his, turning it so he can kiss your palm. He moves to your wrist next, raking his teeth over the sensitive skin there before soothing it with a kiss.

You whimper and squirm in his lap.

“How can I ever make it up to you?” he murmurs, his voice a husky rumble in his chest.

“You’re on the right track already,” you gasp as his mouth trails up your arm. Your eyes flutter shut, hips rolling against his as he alternates between kissing, nipping, and sucking at your skin.

He brushes his lips against your collarbone, then angles his head so he can speak against your neck. “ _Nyet_. I have caused grievance. I must make reparations to you.”

You manage a grin, even as a shiver runs down your spine. “Do my share of the dishes for two weeks?” You giggle when Piotr growls against your neck, then yelp when he pinches your ass.

“Imp.”

“Yours.”

“I am _trying_ —” he squeezes your ass again, grinning when you let out another squeak “—to be _nice_.”

“And I’m trying to be difficult,” you fire back with a cheeky grin of your own.

He swats your ass gently (which makes you yelp and jerk your hips against his). “Brat.”

“Again, yours.”

“True.” He captures your lips in a sweet kiss, then pulls back and raises a thick, dark eyebrow at you. “Let me eat you out?”

You can’t help but grin –and tease him further. “You’re so full of demands today, aren’t you?”

“Bursting at seams,” he jokes back before grinding his hips up against yours. “I want to taste you, _myshka_.”

Your breath leaves you in a rush, like you’ve been punched. “Yeah –okay.” You struggle out of your leggings and underwear (in hindsight, you could’ve stood up or sat on the floor, instead of trying to balance from one leg to the other while straddling his lap, but oh well), then chuckle when Piotr lays back down and tugs you up towards his chest. “I thought I was supposed to be the one laying down.”

Piotr tugs you up higher still. “Not if you sit on my face.”

Your face burns, if only at his unabashed bluntness. You barely manage to eke out some sort of affirmative response before straddling his face—

And he winks at you before getting you settled so he can eat you out comfortably.

_This smooth fucker_ —

He slides his tongue between your soaked folds.

All coherent thought dissolves.

You moan as he slides his tongue along your cunt. Your eyes squeeze shut. Your mouth falls open. Your hands—

_Oh fuck_.

There’s nothing for you to hold onto. There’s no pillows or blankets to grab onto. You can’t really grab onto Piotr’s hair –which you’d do if you were on your back—without throwing yourself off balance. There’s not even a headboard to lean against.

You plant your hands on your thighs. You do your best to hold still to keep from falling over –or, worse, clocking Piotr in the face and giving him another bloody and-or bruised lip.

It’s no small task. Piotr’s well-versed in pleasuring you; he knows your body, knows every trick in the book to rev your engine…

You moan as his tongue swirls against your clit. Part of you wants to stay here, to let him eat you out until you’re cumming against his face, until you’re screaming his name…

Your hips jerk, nearly knocking you off balance –and that’s enough for you. The anxiety of possibly falling over is too distracting.

Piotr frowns when you climb off his face. “ _Myshka_? What—”

“It’s too hard to stay balanced,” you explain with a breathless laugh. When Piotr starts to apologize and makes to move so you can brace yourself against the couch, you shake your head. “It’s fine, babe. Honestly…” You shift back so your straddling his chest and take his dick in your hand. “I really just want to ride your cock.”

The corner of his mouth turns up in a smile. “ _Ladno_.”

You clamber down his body –pausing at his neck to suck a quick hickey—until your hips are flush with his. It takes a couple tries to get lined up properly (and it doesn’t help that the two of you start laughing), but then you’re sinking down on his cock and he’s pressing up inside you and—

It’s everything.

Piotr lifts his hand to stroke the side of your face while you adjust. “Hey.”

“Hey.” You grin down at him. “I love you.”

“ _Ya tebya lyublyu, myshka_.”

You turn your head so you can kiss the palm of his hand, then lean over so you can kiss his lips—

That. _That’s_ everything.

You start by slowly rolling your hips against his. You’re not even moving up and down on his cock, more just grinding your hips against his crotch. You’ve learned –more than once—that with Piotr, it pays to let yourself adjust first before going at it.

He grips your hips, eyelids fluttering as you rock your hips against his. “ _Ty takoy tugoy_.”

You laugh, breathless, as his hips jerk up against yours. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

By way of response, he props himself up on one arm and presses his lips against yours.

You moan against his lips. Your hands grips his shoulders, steadying you as you continue to grind against him. His cock throbs inside you, making you gasp.

Piotr’s tongue slides inside your mouth, swirling against your tongue before he gently –teasingly—nips at your lips. His hips rolls up against yours, matching your rhythm. One of his hands slides into your hair, then makes a fist and tugs.

You groan and let you head tip back. A shudder runs down your spine as he starts mouthing at your neck. “Piotr…”

“ _Ty takoy seksual'nyy_.” He rakes his teeth –not too harsh—against the junction where your neck and shoulder meet, making you whimper. “ _Tvoya pizda slovno ray_.”

Arousal curls in your gut at the rough, lusty timbre of his voice. You suck in a breath through your teeth as your hips jerk against his. You moan his name, then place your hands against his chest and shove him back against the floor (which is really more of a nudge that lets him know you want him to lay down, but who’s counting).

Piotr grins up at you as he reclines against the rug. “I take it… you are in charge?”

You rake your nails lightly over his chest –relishing the way he sucks in a sharp breath—and wink at him. “Damn right.”

And then you start to ride him in earnest.

You take a few moments to get your sense of rhythm and balance, then bounce on his cock like it’s the only thing in life you’ve ever wanted to do. You moan, head tipping back as you fuck yourself on him, pleasure lighting up your pussy with every stroke of his cock.

“ _Bozhe moi_.” Piotr groans, thunderous and rough, in the depths of his chest. His hands rove over your body, caressing and groping in equal measure. “ _Vy pokhozhi na boginyu. Moya Koroleva. Tak prekrasno._ ”

You open your mouth to respond –something, _anything_ —but all that comes out in a series of lusty, gasping moans. You take his hands and press them against your breasts; your eyes roll into the back of your head when he teases your taut nipples with his fingers. “Piotr! Fuck—”

He moans in unison. His hips rock up against yours, matching your rhythm and meeting your every thrust.

“Oh, _god_.” Your mouth stretches open in a silent scream as his cock rubs against a spot so exquisite, so perfect… Your nails dig little crescent moon-shaped marks into his chest as your hips move faster, desperately chasing the release that’s so close, yet so far away.

“ _Vot ty idosh'_.” Piotr plants his feet against the floor, then thrusts his cock up into your cunt to help you along. His hands clutch at your hips, helping bounce you on his dick as you body goes taut. “ _Prikhodi za mnoy. Konchi na moy chlen._ ”

You wail, body shaking as the orgasm you’d been chasing finally unfurls. Your nails rake down Piotr’s torso, leaving welted lines that you’ll trace later that night when the two of you curl up in bed together.

“ _Khoroshaya devochka, myshka_.”

You wilt against him, chest heaving as you gasp for air. You gaze down at Piotr through half-lidded, partially focused eyes. “You close?”

He’s breathing as hard as you are, eyes dark with lust. He wets his lips with his tongue, gaze never once leaving you or your body. “Getting there.”

“You want to get on top? I’m pretty much done.”

“We are on floor—”

“I’ll be _fine_ , Piotr.” You reach out and stroke his cheek. “Please, baby? I _want_ you to be on top. I wanna feel you. You make me feel so safe, and so loved…”

Piotr gulps –then rolls so you’re on your back and he’s positioned above you.

You sigh, happy and well-sated, when he kisses you. Your arms wind around his neck, and your legs follow suit around his waist. “Come on, Piotr,” you murmur against his lips. “Want you to fuck me. Wanna feel you come inside me. You make me feel so good, baby; it’s your turn now.”

He groans. His hips judder against yours, and then he starts fucking you.

You whimper. There’s no way you’re going to climax again –not so soon after your first one and not at this pace—but he feels so good inside you. Every drag of his cock against your oversensitized walls is sheer bliss. You clutch at his back, head rocking with each powerful thrust. “ _Piotr_!”

Your name leaves his lips in a groan, harsh and hot against the crook of your neck. The rhythm of his thrusts falter. His hands grip your thighs tight –almost harshly. “ _Myshka_ – _bozhe ty moi_ …”

You wrap your arms around his shoulders as he climaxes, holding him and crooning gentle praises in his ear as he catches his breath. You stroke your fingers through his thick, black hair –and a distracted part of your mind notes how long it’s getting, and that he’ll probably want to get it cut soon to keep if from getting in his eyes. After a few moments, you ask, “You good?”

“Very good,” Piotr chuckles between gasps. He presses a tender kiss against your neck, then your lips. “ _Ya tebya lyublyu_ , _myshka_.”

You smile against his lips. “I love you, too, sweetheart.”


End file.
